milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavenpuss
Cavenpuss (also referred to as '''Abomination '''by Doofenshmirtz) is a human-platypus hybrid that was created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, using a combination of Cavendish's DNA and some platypus DNA Heinz had on hand he might of had from Perry. He is voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Personality While Cavenpuss' personality is vaguely reminiscent of Cavendish's in manner and demeanor, at fifteen minutes old he acknowledges the fact that he has none of Cavendish's memories or life experiences, making him an entirely different being. He apologizes when his existence doesn't help in finding Cavendish, and even moves to comfort Dakota when he sinks to the ground after realizing he may never see Cavendish again. After offering comfort, Cavenpuss unintentionally gives insight that leads to finding Cavendish after all. Originally insulted at being referred to as an 'abomination', Cavenpuss eventually accepts the fact but goes on to resent being referred to as such. He refers to himself as a 'vibrant, interesting person slash platypus hybrid', and rewards himself with a relaxing bath when the others leave him behind. Physical Appearance Cavenpuss has the teal body of a platypus, alongside orange webbed feet and a beavertail. His head, however, is identical to Cavendish's, complete with his olive green top-hat and goggles, and a white collar with a violet tie. History Cavenpuss was created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz after Dakota decided he needed a way to 'get inside Cavendish's head' in order to find out where Cavendish was. Rather than create an entire Cavendish clone, which, according to Doofenshmirtz would have taken all afternoon, platypus DNA is used to give him a platypus body. Recent Events In "Escape", upon being brought into existence, Cavenpuss is interrogated by Dakota but is unable to give him any information on Cavendish's whereabouts. After spending some time with Milo, Melissa, Zack, Dakota, Doof, and Diogee in Milo's backyard, Cavenpuss travels to the Octalian spaceship with the others to find Cavendish. He lays an egg shortly after. In "Milo in Space", he tries to help in saving Milo from abduction but fails alongside the others. He is the one to pilot the Octalian Ship into the air when the alien carburetor is put in place while everyone else lies boneless on the floor. Upon finding Milo floating through space, he stares in shock with the others. In "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", he stays on the ship while the others find Milo and fix the Sphere of Calamity. He takes a bath and tells himself he is not an abomination. Later, his appearance scares the Octalians before the group can finally leave the planet. Gallery Quotes Appearances *"Escape" *"Milo in Space" *"Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" Trivia *There appears to have been plans for his egg to hatch and release a baby Cavenpuss. *Like the original Cavendish, Cavenpuss is voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He shares the same voice actor as Major Monogram. *All of the Octalians are afraid of him. *Doof calls him "Abomination" because of his appearance, he even makes a short song out of said nickname. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Humans Category:Animals Category:Recurring Characters Category:C Category:Clones